cerealsoupfandomcom-20200214-history
Suricata
Creation The Suricata worship a Cheiftess that they believe created the Earth solely for her people to dig into it and live. When the Seraphs created life, the Suricata were not safe above ground, and could not fly or seek water to live. They were blind and had soft nubs on all their paws, and with a violent storm threatening in the distance, they were sure to die. The Cheiftess made the world into dirt and sand, and gave them claws so that the Suricata could dig and reign below the surface. The Cheiftess does not take a corporeal form often, and when she does it is in times of great need for the Suricate race. Her form is enormous, and she is easily the largest of all Gods. She has massive claws, small eyes, and a mouth that could swallow the universe. But despite this, Suricata regard her as their great mother, and look to her for guidance towards becoming peaceful and wise. The Cheiftess also has an extremely long tail, that they say grew longer and longer as she tunneled. Deep chasms in the desert were carved from her claws, and myth says that the deepest chasm of all is her home, and to go inside without the blessing of a Suricate form will summon her to destroy you. Social System The Suricate is the first species to arrive on the new world! Naturally, it has the tendencies of all species, notably the canis and felis. Suricate pride survival over most things, giving up food and comfort to avoid being eaten by other species. In mobs, Suricates band together and the safety of the pups and leaders is top priority. The leader is primarily female, and her group is made up of children, siblings and sometimes outsiders. It's not uncommon to see a mob of complete strangers however, as banding together is a smart strategy for survival. Loners are not uncommon, but unlike the mobs, they only prioritize themselves and will often scavenge resources from mobs and other loners they could potentially overpower. Loners may even attempt to pass as small felis & canis, and those who are successful may not live to tell the tale. Warring between Suricates is done primary on Suricate ground, to prevent intervention from other species looking for an easy meal. Suricate leaders often meet in secret and do what they can to prevent things without bloodshed, but rogue groups that do not follow the teachings of the Cheiftess can be adamant on violence. Suricate caste systems usually consist of two leaders that may or may not be a mating pair. When at their den, the mob is fairly equal- all are eating, foraging close by, grooming, trading resources, and watching the pups. When it is time to forage however, the leaders take a group of designated foragers and guards. The foragers gather food for themselves and others, while the guards keep watch of rival suricates, strangers, and predators. Pups ready to learn to hunt may join them, but often the weaker pups will stay at the den under the protective care of nursing suricates. Like the Canis, Suricate will often wear their kill, and the trinkets, pelts and overall designs of the leaders is expected of the rest. If one leader wears flowers, and the other wears bones, the followers are expected to wear either flowers or bones in a similar but non-excessive fashion. In rogue groups, this set up is uncommon, each member dressing in whatever they desire. Suricate's cannibalizing and wearing the skin of another is not heavily uncommon. While strangers can be quite friendly with one another, a fight to the death with warring territories is common- and even within family systems. A Suricate wearing the pelt of another can be out of revenge or respect. It's not uncommon to see a young Suricate wear the pelt of their passed family members. Fun Facts * Raisin, who is a strong entity capable of shape-shifting, prefers to take on a Suricate form. * Suricates have the best stamina, capable of running for extended amounts of time. * Though the Suricate is based on the mongoose, they are often colloquially called "Meerkats" Category:Lore